Fun with Mistletoe
by Concetta
Summary: What happens when you mix the Ranma gang and mistletoe? Find out here! God bless mistletoe! :) (one-shot)


Fun with Mistletoe

This is a one-shot with all my preferred character pairings! Note: I love the manga, and I love the Akari/Ryoga, but I also fell in love with the idea of Ukyou/Ryoga, so for the piece's sake, let's pretend that Akari doesn't exist.

A/N2: Have you read the manga where Mousse kidnaps Akane to turn her into a duck? Well, I think it shows proof of Shampoo having a hidden affection for Mousse, because at one point she's looking up at Mousse who jumped into the air to fight Ranma and she's clutching a sack of something to her chest and there's a dreamy smile on her face and she sighs then says, "Mousse love Shampoo so much . . ." I'm serious! Go read it! You can read it online at this great site. Just go to Google and type in "Ranma 1/2 Project" It's got scans from Book 1 to Book 20, and they keep updating, then the last two books 37 and 38.

Christmas Eve in the world of Ranma 1/2:

Shampoo stood on a ladder, hammering a green sprig to the top of the door-way that separated the take-out area and the dining area.

Mousse stepped out of the kitchen, a dish rag in his hand. He looked up to see Shampoo. A sigh rose to his lips. Was it possible that she was even more beautiful today than yesterday?

"What Mousse look at?" Shampoo said irritably, without turning her head from her work.

Mousse said nothing, but moved next to the ladder to look at the green spring in her white hand. "Zhe shi shenme?"

"Is called mistletoe."

"What is it for?"

"Wo de ai ren it is for! Custom is when man and woman step under mistletoe, must kiss or bad luck."

Mousse's heart leapt. DING! DING! DING! OPPORTUNITY!

"Uh . . . Xian-Pu? Are we not technically under the mistletoe right now?"

Shampoo turned red then stuck out her leg and kicked him into the opposite wall. "Stupid Duck! It no count!"

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo . . .

Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome were trying to stifle their maniacal laughter as they gazed at the innocent springs of mistletoe in their hands.

"It's genius, Saotome! Pure genius!

Then they both burst out: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

At Ucchan's . . .

"It's perfect!" Ukyo thought as she nailed the "plant o' love" to the entrance of her restaurant.

At the Kuno estate . . .

Kuno stood infront of his full-length mirror. Instead of clad in his usual kimono, he was wearing a pair of light-blue jeans and a dark green turtle-neck sweater. He was tying a stick to his back. The stick was tall and pliable enough to hang over his head slightly. At the end of the stick he tied a sprig of mistletoe.

"Mine own strategy is infallible!" He declared as he left the room and the cry of "PIG-TAILED GIRL, AKANE TENDO! I LOVE YOU!" faded into the distance.

Back at the Tendo Dojo . . .

Nabiki sat on her bed with her abacus. "Now, how far did Christmas shopping set me back?" She slid a few beads and looked at a piece of paper in front of her. She wrote the final tally down and paused. "Not bad . . ." she thought happily. Yes. She actually bought presents for other people. Christmas can do that to you!

"Hey, Nabiki!" came the voice of her little sister. Akane slid the bedroom door open. "Have you seen Ranma anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"I've decided to give him his Christmas gift _now_."

Nabiki saw as her sister walked past the room that there was a mallet in her hand.

"You can come out now . . ." Nabiki said with a roll of her eyes.

"Gee, thanks!" Ranma slipped out of the middle Tendo's closet.

"You're welcome."

"How much is that cover-up going to cost me?"

"Well, I was going to charge you 1000 yen, but I'll give you 50 percent off. Consider it my Christmas gift to you." She replied in a dull tone.

"Gee . . . thanks . . . "

"Yes, yes, I know, uncharacteristically generous of me." She wiped an imaginary tear away from her eye. "Christmas always makes me such a sentimental fool."

"RANMA! RAAANNNMAAA!! Where is that boy?"

Ranma poked his head into the living room. "Whaddaya want, Pop?"

"Would you hammer this sprig of mistletoe above the front doorway?"

Ranma shrugged. "Sure."

While he was out Soun and Genma, with lighting quickness hammered mistletoe to every lintel in the house, including the bedrooms.

"They're both bound to be under one of them at some time!"

When Akane and Ranma noticed this they made sure that neither of them passed through a doorway at the same time.

"You go first!"

"No, you go first!"

"Idiot!"

"Un-cute!"

Yes, that went on for some time when they both met before an entrance.

(On a sidewalk somewhere)

"Ah! Pig-tailed girl, Akane Tendo . . . soon I shall taste, hopefully, both of thy lips!"

"Hey, Kuno-baby."

Kuno, snapped out of his reverie, opened his eyes. "Nabiki Tendo?" It had been awhile since that fateful day when he thought, through fortune telling, that his future bride was to be Nabiki Tendo and then found out it had all been a mistake. Since then he held back that newly found affection and told Nabiki all about the fortune telling and told her that the only reason he asked her to be his bride and went gah-gah over her was because of that. Thus, he tried to act like his normal self around her and tried desperately not to blush when she winked at him.

"What art thou doing out here, Nabiki Tendo?"

"I'm going to the grocery store to pick up some soy-sauce for Kasumi." She had found that, although feigning disinterest to the rest of the world, that she liked the attention that she had got from Kuno during that whole fortune-telling incident. She was a little disappointed when she found out that it had all been a mistake.

It was then that she noticed the sprig of mistletoe hanging ridiculously over Kuno's head.

"Oh, dear Kuno, did'st thou really stoop to that?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I did and . . ." Suddenly, he noticed their situation. " . . . and you're standing under it."

"So are you."

"That because it's attached to me!"

"So . . . we gotta kiss, right?"

"Well, it doesn't matter to me if we do or not, but if we don't it's bad luck."

Nabiki gave a sideways grin. "Oh, gee, we can't have that now, can we?"

"I . . . I . . . suppose not . . ." Kuno said, finding himself in lack of air as Nabiki stepped closer.

Nabiki put her arms around him and when she did, she pulled out the pole with the mistletoe and cast it aside. "You won't be needing this," she said in a low and sultry tone. Kuno gulped.

"Na-Nabi—" Kuno did not get to finish because Nabiki was already kissing him. His arms immediately went around her and a low moan issued from him. Nabiki smiled against his lips and pressed up against him. She found herself really liking this! As much as Kuno was obnoxious and over-dramatic . . . he was sure darn sexy! He looked really good in his sweater and slacks! He did know how to be romantic, as well. All he had to do was tone it down a bit. She found her affection for him grow as she contemplated this. "I wouldn't mind dating him . . ." she thought. "In fact, I think I'm fall-"

Suddenly, Kuno broke the kiss. _Screw pretending!_ "Nabiki Tendo . . . I love you."

"And I think I'm falling in love with you, Kuno," he said, with an uncharacteristic shyness.

"Then, will you date me?" Kuno asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"Oh, joy! Oh, rapture!"

"Just, tone it down a bit, Kuno-baby . . ."

"Of course, anything for you, my love."

"Accompany me to the grocery store?"

"Why not?"

Nabiki smiled as she linked arms with him and was the biggest smile she had ever worn in her life.

(Later, at the Tendo Dojo)

The Christmas Eve dinner was merry despite Ranma and Akane's petty arguments.

That night, Akane couldn't sleep, she was too excited for what the next morning would bring. So, she went out quietly to the training hall. There she worked out her pre-Christmas Day jitters. Suddenly, as she punched the air in the dark, a hand caught her fist.

"Hey, Akane . . ."

"Ranma? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you leave your room and I was . . . just . . ."

"Just what?"

"I . . . I wanted to give you your Christmas present early."

Okay . . . this was new . . .

"I don't want my Pop and your Pop making a big deal."

_A "big deal," what had he gotten her?_

"Here." He thrust a package into her hands. Akane moved over to the doorway where the moonlight and lamplight spilled in. She opened the, surprisingly, neatly wrapped box and lifted a cotton covering to see a golden heart-shaped locket gleaming bright in the moonlight.

"Oh . . . Ranma . . ." she breathed.

"Do you . . . do you like it?" He asked. Akane heard the anxious tone in his voice and was deeply touched.

"I adore it, Ranma!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She would've have laughed to see how red his face had become. When she released him, she beamed up at him. Ranma found himself struggling for air at the sight.

Akane smiled down at her beautiful new locket. She put the box down on the floor and tried to clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Here," said Ranma, "let me help you with that."

Ranma stepped behind her and gently took the necklace fastenings from her fingers. They both gave a small gasp as their fingers touched and both prayed that the other hadn't heard.

When Ranma had finally fastened the necklace, his hands paused above her neck. He let a finger lightly stroke the skin. Ranma felt Akane shiver under his touch.

"Akane . . ." The girl turned around.

"Yes?"

"I . . . Merry Christmas!"

Akane's face only showed disappointment for a brief second before it spread into a smile. "Merry Christmas, Ranma. How about I give you your present early, too?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to—"

"No, I want to!"

"Okay . . ."

"Stay there, I'll be right back!"

Ranma stood there in the doorway, shivering slightly in his green silk, Chinese cut pajamas. As he waited he looked about the dark dojo. For some reason his eyes drifted to the lintel of the doorway. He gasped at the sight of a sprig of mistletoe, innocently hanging there. "Dang it! They got us! Well . . . at least we won't be giving them the pleasure of seeing us kiss." The thought of kissing Akane sent a surge of warmth though Ranma and his heart sped up again. He jumped when Akane slid the door open.

"Here!" Akane exclaimed excitedly as she thrust something soft and warm into his hands.

Ranma looked and saw it was a red scarf. "Did you make this?" Akane blushed and gave a small nod. He held it up to the light. "Wow . . . you did a really good job, no holes or nothin'! You even put my name on it!" His name was in yellow.

"Knitting scarfs is the one thing I'm good at," she said with a small laugh.

"Thank you, Akane," Ranma said softly, looking at her with affection clear in his eyes. Akane's breath caught and she began to fiddle with her new locket. Her fingernails found the small latch and she opened it. She looked inside and saw that there was nothing.

"There's no picture inside."

"Well, I thought I'd leave that to you . . ."

"I know just the person whose picture is going to be in here."

"Whose?"

"The person who gave it to me of course, so I'll always remember."

Ranma thought his heart was going to punch through his chest. He unwittingly let his eyes drift up to the mistletoe overhead. Akane followed his gaze and gave a small gasp.

"Oh, crap . . ." he heard her murmur. "They caught us."

Ranma gave a small snort. "Yep."

"Here," said Akane after a moment. "Give me the scarf."

Ranma gave her a confused look, but did as she asked.

Akane took the scarf and put it around his neck, but kept both hands on each end. "Might as well get it over with," she said in a tone though, that was far from bitter and her mouth had turned up at seductive corners. Ranma gulped. With that, she pulled him to her and softly, their lips met. Within moments the scarf was dropped and replaced with arms. Their lips dueled hotly with the long denied love, which was now being released.

When they finally broke the kiss, though they did not break the embrace, they were heavily panting. Akane laid her head on Ranma's shoulder. "I love you, Ranma . . ." she whispered. "But, you've known that, haven't you?"

"I figured as much when you consented to our wedding that day a while back, after that whole Saffron thing. What a disaster that was!"

Akane rolled her eyes. "I know." Then she tightened her hold on him. "And you love me, too, don't you? It wasn't just my imagination, what you said it near that waterfall in China."

"No, I said it alright . . . And I'll say it again." He leaned down and gave her another sweet kiss. "I love you, Akane," he murmured against her lips.

"Oh, Ranma . . ."

(And the violins start to play "the Ballad of Akane and Ranma" Oh! 'Tis so booteeful!)

A wet and beat up Cat-Shampoo scampered into the Cat Café and ignoring Mousse's inquisitive stare ran up into the bathroom. She had been soaked with slush by a passing car and chased by three dogs, almost run over by a car, and nearly picked up by a guy from the pound. She was now convinced that she had been cursed with bad luck by that dreaded mistletoe.

Fifteen minutes later she was came out in a fresh red qi-pao. "It's a good thing that Great Grandmother is out!" She thought to herself. She stomped down the stairs.

"Uh-oh," Mousse thought.

"MOUSSE!" Shampoo yelled. "COME HERE!"

"What now?" he groaned inwardly.

He choked when he saw Shampoo standing under the mistletoe.

"Shampoo?"

"I have bad luck all day 'cause of you and stupid mistletoe! Kiss now, get rid of bad luck!"

Mousse didn't say a thing. Even his thoughts were speechless.

"MU-TSU!"

Mousse was snapped back to attention. "Uh . . . c-c-c-coming."

Mousse walked slowly over to Shampoo until he was standing right in front of her. He stood there staring at her in her lovely red satin qi-pao, diamond-like glass earrings, and shining hair ornaments. Suddenly, a courage came over him and threw away the thought of the slap that was to come either way. He threw off his glasses, being able to see her quite clearly from her close proximity. Mousse, after moving closer, wrapped one arm securely around her waist and one hand against her cheek. As he leaned closer he saw Shampoo's eyes widen, not in anger but in surprise and perhaps fear.

"Xian-Pu . . ." Mousse murmured then his lips were on hers. He felt her stiffen. Mousse held the passion of his love that flared up inside him at bay and kept the kiss gentle. Shampoo suddenly broke the kiss.

"Mousse not know how to kiss! At least make enjoyable!"

"You want a real kiss, Shampoo?"

"Yes. Ranma never give me one," she said out loud. _Probably never will._

"All right . . ." Mousse swallowed. He took her gently in his arms again and put his lips to hers. But, this time he poured all his love and passion into it. Hungrily he kissed her. Suddenly, Shampoo broke away and pulling back her fist punched him. Mousse looked back at her, holding his pained cheek, a calm look upon his face. He'd been expecting that at least. He was pleased to hear though that Shampoo's was breathing hard.

"M-Mousse . . . still . . . bad . . . k-kisser . . ." With that, she turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen to prepare dumplings, but not before she almost missed the doorway and walked into the wall.

Mousse smiled to himself and went back to his sweeping.

The Cat Café's business was slow that day. A grand total of three calls came in for deliveries and only one or two people came to sit down and eat. So, the Cat Café decided to close for the rest of the day. Shampoo sat on one of the many chairs in the dining area, staring off into space. Mousse peeked out from behind the drapery that separated the kitchen from the dining area. He gazed at Shampoo, the memory of the taste of her lips scorched his thoughts.

_She's probably thinking about how to get Ranma here and under the mistletoe, since her bad luck is gone. _But, it seemed that his heart stopped when he saw Shampoo take on a thoughtful expression and gently touch her lips.

"Mu-Tsu . . ." she whispered in an astonished voice.

That night, Mousse lay on his pallet smiling at the wonderful recollection. "God bless that mistletoe," he thought.

Suddenly, the door to his room slid open and in stepped a lithe figure.

"Shampoo?"

She came and knelt down by his side. "You give this to Shampoo, yes?" She held an open velvet box. Inside was a gold ring with a small sapphire in the center, surrounded by thin, small curls of gold wire that were billowing around and accentuating the stone.

"Yes," he said quietly, meeting her questioning gaze.

"Shampoo have nothing for Mousse."

"I know."

"Then why you give?"

"I-I saw it in a shop window and thought you would like it."

Shampoo sat on her knees and took the ring out of the box. "Shampoo do like." Then she reverted back to Chinese. "Will you put this on my finger, please, since you gave it to me, Mu-Tsu?" She held out the ring to him. Mousse propped himself up on his elbow, his blanket slipping off his shoulders to reveal his bare, muscular chest. Shampoo blushed in spite of herself. "Why am I blushing?" she thought frantically. "Why am I blushing? Its just Mousse!" Then another voice interjected, "because Mousse looks good!" Shampoo started. She had never noticed before. She had always seen him as her old childhood friend, and had always been too busy chasing after Ranma to take a good look at Mousse to see how he had really grown. (Very nicely, too!)

Mousse gently took the ring and Shampoo held out her left hand. Mousse raised his eyebrows. He remembered that he had heard that in western engagements and weddings the man and woman gave each other rings and the woman's went on the left hand, on the finger next to the pinky. Shampoo obviously did not know this. (And I'm sure not gonna tell her! Let Mousse have his fun!)

Mousse gave a small smile and pretended to himself that they were the groom and bride at such a wedding. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Xie-xie, Mu-Tsu." (Thank-you, 'shee-eh, shee-eh')

"Bu ke qi, Xian-Pu. (You're welcome, 'boo-kuh-chee')

Suddenly, Shampoo wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. Mousse was so startled that the arm propping him up gave out and he fell back with Shampoo on top of him. Needless to say he blushed bright red, but there is need to say that Shampoo blushed as well. Little by little, she had begun to give up on Ranma, though she still kept pursuing him as doggedly as ever to keep her Great Grandmother from questioning her resolve. As her zeal decreased she began to, subconsciously it seemed, warm up to Mousse. He had been her childhood friend after all. That moment under the mistletoe brought all that had been unwittingly building up, out! That strange friendship had turned into love.

Mousse lay there, wondering why she hadn't got up off him and punched him already. He was even more stunned, and nearly lost all self-control, when Shampoo rubbed her cheek against his bare chest.

"Xi-Xi-Xian-Pu? . . ."

"Mmmm, Mu-Tsu . . ."

That sent him over the edge. He sat up and began to kiss her like there was no . . . well . . . old amazon gal down the hall. Even better, Shampoo was kissing him back! A few tears began to slip down his cheeks. Shampoo broke off the kiss and touched them with her fingers.

"Mousse don't have to cry anymore," she said softly, kissing his cheeks. "Shampoo love Mousse."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course," she said reverting back to Chinese, "would I be kissing you if I didn't."

"Good point." Mousse kissed her again, long and hard this time. When they parted, they both collapsed onto the pallet. Shampoo lay across his chest. "M-Mousse . . . good kisser . . . after all . . . !"

Mousse grinned and lifted his head to place a kiss on the top of her lavender head.

"Merry Christmas, ai-ren," he said with a contented sigh.

"Merry Christmas, Mu-Tsu. Wo ai ni."

Mousse wrapped his arms around her and they soon fell asleep. The consequences they would face in the morning, could wait 'till morning and they would bear them together.

(At Ucchan's)

"I guess he's not coming to visit tonight," Ukyo thought, getting up from a stool that was across from her grill. "Maybe, he'll visit tomorrow on Christmas Day." That cheered her up a bit. Suddenly, the bell over the door rang. She whirled around. _Ranma!_

No, it was not Ranma, but a snow covered young man who looked very lost.

"Ryoga . . .?"

"Oh, Ukyo, I'm at your place?"

"Uh, yeah . . .:"

Ukyo then looked up. _Oh, dear . . . _"I guess, I'll have to kiss you now," she sighed, moving towards him.

"E-excuse me?" But, before he could say anything else Ukyou was kissing him. Ukyo was about to pull away, when for some reason she waited for him to kiss her back. She felt a steam rise from Ryoga and opened an eye. The snow that covered him was evaporating off his body giving off steam, as if Ryoga was a living radiator. She raised her eyebrows and was about to break the kiss when all of a sudden she felt Ryoga's arms encircle her waist and his mouth move against hers. She was shocked further when a strong wave of warmth spread through her and an urgency to kiss back entered in. Ukyo did so, and with fervor that surprised even her. The two tightened their hold on one another.

"Ryoga . . ." she whispered when they parted. "You're a good kisser."

Ryoga blushed. "Thanks." His gaze slid down back to her lips.

"Wanna kiss me again, sugar?" Ukyou asked with a grin.

Ryoga didn't say anything in affirmative, but just pulled her to him and kissed her again.

(At Dr. Tofu's)

A knock came at Dr. Tofu's door. He opened it to see the love of his life standing outside.

"K-Kasumi . . ."

"I forgot to return this book to you, I know it's late but, I just couldn't sleep that I was late in returning your book."

"No, no, that's alright!"

"Oh, my, Dr. Tofu, it looks like someone put mistletoe in your doorway."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Saotome did that, isn't that funny?" Suddenly, Dr. Tofu gulped.

Kasumi blushed and gave a little giggle. "Well, I guess you're going to have to kiss me now, Dr. Tofu."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-uhhhhhhhh . . ."

Kasumi gave another small laugh and took his hands. Then she got on the tips of her toes and gently kissed the doctor on the lips. Dr. Tofu's glasses steamed up, but her gentle kiss, gave him the courage to do something he always wanted to do each time she entered his clinic. Dr. Tofu hoped she wouldn't scream. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. Kasumi's heart felt like it was going to burst, the same of course went for Dr. Tofu, although he was sure it had already exploded.

When Dr. Tofu finally broke the kiss he still held her in his arms. "I love you, Kasumi," he said boldly, and without a single stutter." Kasumi gave him the biggest smile that no one in her family or circle of friends had yet seen. "I love you, too, Dr. Tofu." The doctor gave a whoop of joy and spun her around.

Now we depart this happy scene and I leave you with the wish of a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very Merry Christmas. And not to forget that as you open your presents on Christmas morning that the Greatest Gift of All was given to us 2000 years ago, in a little town called Bethlehem.

God Bless you all!

---Concetta


End file.
